laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Power of Aslant - Chapters 9 and 10
Chapter 9 The fall had knocked Luke to his knees, while the rest of us remained upright. It wasn't exactly what I had envisioned for a 'smooth' ride from a lift, but I was still alive, so that was something, wasn't it? "I recently discovered that the fourth legend was named 'Hanai's Oasis'," said Descole. He walked off of the platform and motioned for all of us to follow him. It was a short walk to a nearby cave, which had a very small opening for an entrance. Hershel lagged back to the back of the group and actually took his hat off to fit through the door, then quickly put it back on to avoid being seen without it. "This is where Hanai's Oasis is?" Emmy asked. "Looks like an ordinary lake to me." "Correct," said a voice from the darkness. The figure emerged and pointed a long military rifle at Descole. "There is no other legend of Aslant," said Broneph, as his subordinates were surrounding Jean. "As it turns out, it really was just a rumour. A rumour that you were tricked into believing." "No," Descole growled in anger. "There has to be another!" "That's not true," I said. "There's no record of the Aslant legend saying that there was a fourth. You've already found the other three, and that's all!" I looked at Hershel and nodded, signaling him to get Luke out of there, which he did. Broneph's army closed in on Jean. At just the right moment, Descole reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a milky white orb, and thrust it down on the ground, thus giving him the opportunity to escape. After the smoke cleared, he was gone. "Where does he get those things?!" I asked. I was jealous. I kind of wanted one. I rushed outside to find Hershel and Luke sitting in the Laytonmobile. "Did you see that?" Luke asked. "See what?" "Don Paolo's flying machine! It took off that way," Luke said, pointing. "Oh no," I moaned. "Really? He's friends with Don Paolo now?!" I looked up the street, and saw Broneph's vehicles chasing after the contraption. "That's not Don Paolo's machine," I said. "That's one of his own." Emmy gasped. "Where's Clive?" I thought about it for a minute. "When I first saw them here, in Future London, I overheard them talking about Clive getting paid for his efforts. He probably took his paycheck and skipped town." "Can we get out of here now?" Luke asked from the passenger seat. We all agreed. I got in the car with Hershel, while Emmy followed on her 'Emmycycle'. Chapter 10 - We are nearing the end... The car ride was, to say the least, filled with awkward silence. I couldn't begin to explain what just happened. Luke didn't ask any questions, and Hershel tried to look interested in his driving. I couldn't bear it any longer, so I spoke up. "Where are we going from here?" I asked. "Back to my office," Hershel replied, then became verbally quiet again. Verbally only, because I could hear his thoughts as clear as day. He kept thinking: Why? I zoned out his thoughts, as if I couldn't hear him. I had broken his heart, and he didn't know why. Hopefully he would understand that this was only in the name of justice. "Why what?" I asked, and immediately regretted it. Whoops, ''I thought. "Nothing," said the professor, completely unphased that I had just ''read his mind and admitted it. We arrived at the University, where the only lights on were the ones illuminating the shrubs in the front of the building. I was afraid to sit down, to stand up, to do anything. I was walking on eggshells around the professor, and I wasn't very good at hiding it. "I'll go see if Emmy's here," Luke said, and rushed out the room. He knew when to give the adults space. Thank God, I thought. "I don't know where to start," I said. "Then, how about, 'Why did you fall in love with Descole?'" offered Hershel. He sounded like he was fed up with me. "Of all people! He killed your mother, and yet you're still attracted to him?" "I can explain! I lied to you, and I'm sorry for that," I said. "This was all just a plan to get close to him to see what he was doing! Surely you believe me?" Hershel was silent for what seemed like forever. He finally said, "Yes, I do." Luke entered the room again. "I didn't see Emmy, Professor." "Maybe she just got caught in traffic," I said. "There's hardly anyone out at this time of night!" Luke protested. "Give her five more minutes, and then I'll go look for her," I said. Chapter 11 - Bonus Chapter! "I'm sorry I didn't catch him, sir," said Emmy. "I told you, if you had any leads at all, to inform me!" hissed Broneph. He was not in the mood for apologies. "Do you realise how quickly Descole moves from place to place?" Emmy asked. "It's impossible to catch him red-handed in one location!" "It's not impossible, I've nearly done it before," said Broneph. "I asked you to get pictures for me of the Aslant legacies, and you did. Why are you disobeying me now?" "I'm not disobeying you!" said Emmy. "He just was too quick for me, that's all. It'll never happen again, sir." "You bet it won't." Emmy arrived at the University, just as I was about to go out and search for her. "What happened? Where have you been?" I asked. "I decided to follow Descole, but by the time that I found him, he was too far away," she explained. I tried to read her, but her expression was solid. She was one of my best friends, and I didn't want to be suspicious of her, but I was tempted to be. Epilogue We never did find Descole the day after that. I guessed that he could've been in another country by now, which he probably was. Emmy got a new job as some fancy photographer for some company, so she wouldn't be able to contact me for a while, and I didn't question that. Hershel and I got back together, but we never really were apart in the first place. He apologized for acting so inappropriate when he thought I'd chosen Descole over him. "Don't worry, I never loved him," I said. The tiniest voice in the back of my mind said, That's not true!, but I told that little voice to shut up. Although, I still had the worst feeling that I should tell Hershel what I was hiding. I knew I shouldn't be lying to him, but I pushed that thought aside. Thank God he's not psychic. The End!